New Heroes
by DyslexicAndAwesome
Summary: A new set of heroes are here, as well as a new set of villains. Who are they? You tell me. syoc: closed.
1. syoc

With Young Justice season 3 coming out at the end of the year (I think), I thought I'd write a syoc fanfiction.

Plot: The team has a new set of heroes and their the proteges of the original team. Their still just a convert team, but things get crazy when a group of teenage villains team up to try and destroy the team. Using secrets of some of the heroes, they try to manipulate them and create mistrust. Little do the villains know, there is a double agent among them. Or, maybe they do know. Maybe this double agent turned triple agents. With all these secrets flowing around, how long will trust last?

Guidelines:

1\. I prefer heroes to have mentors who have already been on the show. I've been avoiding the season 3 line up, so none of the new characters please.

2\. Secrets aren't mandatory, but some do need them.

3\. All characters must be teenagers.

4\. I only need one double/triple agent. They will be part of the villains team, but working with one of the heroes (unless they become a triple agent). Just submit a character and put in the extra section if you would like your character to be in the running.

Character Sheet:

Code name:

Real name:

Age:

Hero or villain:

If hero, can I make them the mole or double agent (not a guarantee):

Superpowers(or fighting style/weapon if they don't have any):

Mentor:

Home:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Appearance:

Costume:

Secret (for heroes):

Can I pair them with another character?:

Extra:

Send me this filled out through reviews or private message.


	2. Important Anouncement

A/N: Hey guys, important announcement. First, thank you to everyone who has sent in a character. It's clear you all put in a lot of effort. So far I've gotten 11 submissions, 8 of which are heroes. I need more villains obviously, but unfortunately, I need more heroes too because I currently have 4 proteges submitted for Zatanna. I was originally planning on 1 protege per mentor, though I might choose 2 if I don't get too many more submissions. One more thing, I have gotten a lot straight guys submitted to me. Not a problem except I've a couple of people specifically state they wanted their character in a relationship. I might have to drop the ball on that on those requests. Again, thank you all for the submissions and I'm sorry if I don't use yours.


	3. Slow Week

**A/N: The first chapter is here. Sorry it took so long. After I posted this, a bunch of stuff that had to be dealt with popped up and this took the back burner. It's here now though, so enjoy.**

 **P.S. - I know the cave blew up, but the team needs a HQ away from the Justice League (mostly so I don't have to write them) so now it never blew up or maybe it was rebuilt. Either way, the cave is back.**

 _Happy Harbor_

 _July 5, 13:16 est_

It was a slow week. No criminals for the team to stop, no mission from their mentor. Sure, no crime is a good thing, but it was also boring.

"Is it possible to die of boredom?" Zack asked, falling to the couch in a somewhat over dramatic way.

"You could join Angel, Tyler, and me. We're starting a new of Go Fish." Rani offered, shuffling the deck.

"Go Fish?" Zack questioned.

"It's something to do." Tyler replied.

"What are you doing Edmond?" Zack asked, turning to the only other person in the room.

Edmond sat at the table with a book. He flipped the page before answering. "Studying spells."

"Well aren't you Mr. Fun." Zack said jokingly.

Edmond sighed and rolled his eyes at the comment before going back to his reading.

"You've been looking at that book for over an hour, take a break. Zatanna's always saying you're studying too much." Rani partner.

"No such thing." Edmond replied, not even looking up from the book, though he had lost his place. If he was being honest, his teammates got on his nerves a bit.

Just then, an alarm went off. The team gather together in front of the holo-computer and Angel pushed a button that was blinking. A projection of Nightwing came before them.

"What is it?" Angel asked the League member.

"Poison Ivy's old protege Black Thorn is terrorizing a construction zone just outside of Happy Harbor." Nightwing informed them. All of the sudden, an explosion rang through the audio and Nightwing ducked. "Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, the call was over.

"Ready team?" Angel asked. They shared a silent agreement as they ran to battle.

The team didn't have a bioship like their predecessors, but they still had a pretty awesome ship. They nicknamed it Triplet because it functioned on land, air, and sea. It was relatively new, a gift to place their old ship. They were still learning the ins and outs of flying it, but Zack, being a technopath, caught on quicky and became the designated driver of the craft.

"Everyone scrapped in?" Zack asked as he started the engine.

"Yes." Tyler replied.

The ship took off. Zack flew it over the city and towards the foe they were off to face.

"We'll be there in 2 minutes." Zack informed the team.

"You were planning on fighting a super villain without me, were you?" A voice said over their comms.

"Mnemosyne, always good to hear your voice." Tyler said with a hint of sarcasm. Mnemosyne was always a good back up in a fight, but she could be pain to listen to the rest of time.

"Sparklight, you're treating my baby well, right?" She asked the pilot.

"Mnem, you know me. I always treat my tech well, especially something as beautiful as this." He told the voice in his ear.

"Mnemosyne." She corrected.

"Sparklight, up ahead." Edmond pointed to the construction zone up ahead.

Sparklight landed the ship. Everyone turned Angel, now Diamondback, awaiting orders.

"Neptune, Mirage, you get the civilians to safety. Mnemosyne, use your drone to cover them. Sparklight, Fantasia, you're with me." Diamondback ordered. Zack and Edmond followed him as he ran towards Black Thorn while Tyler and Rani rushed to the civilians with Mnemosyne's drone.

"This use to be such a beautiful field." Black Thorn told the construction workers as she terrorized them. "It had the most beautiful flower. This is before you killed them all."

A spike, laced with poison, grew out from under the indigo skin of the villain's wrist. She pulled it out and tossed it at one of the civilians. Diamondback jumped between the spike and it's would be victim. The spike hit him, shattering against his now hard, diamond skin.

"Thorn." Diamondback said, staring her down.

"About time. I was wondering when you would show up." Black Thorn replied, sauntering closer to the team's hero. She focus leaving her hostages.

"You did all this just for us?" Sparklight asked, still prepared to fight.

Black Thorn replied with a bone chilling smile. She turned her attention to Diamondback. "I'm here to give you an offer. Disband your group and stop playing hero."

"Doesn't sound like much of an offer." Sparklight replied.

She turned her attention to the brunette. "If you don't disband now, I'll do it myself later."

"That's not gonna happen." Daimondback told her.

Black Thorn let out a slight chuckle as she turned back to Diamondback. "You don't even realize that this team is on thin ice." Her focused shifted between each one of them. "I know your secret. You can't hide it from them forever."

No one knew who she was talking about.

"You're going to jail." Diamondback told the villain.

"Not today sweetie."

Diamondback went to grab Black Thorn. She evaded his grasp. Her arms turned to vines and she whipped them towards the heroes. They were able to avoid her vines, though Diamondback fell off balance in attempt to avoid getting hit. Electricity surged to Sparklight's hands and he blasted it at the vines.

"Ow." She screeched as the electricity her arm.

A new spike began growing from her back. She grabbed at it, readying to throw it at Sparklight. Diamondback grabbed it from her before she could throw it.

"Htrae htaeneb Klacb S'nroht tee..." Fantasia started the spell, Black Thorn talking over himm.

"Careful with that spell of yours, wouldn't want you to overheat."

Fantasia faltered. He froze, mouth ajar.

Black Thorn began to run. Sparklight chased her while Diamondback tried to snap Fantasia out of his shock. Sparklight threw another blast of electricity at Black Thorn, but she was too quick this time. She avoided it, throwing one of her spikes as she turned.

"Ah." The hero screamed as the spike grazed his skin, poison entering his body.

Black Thorn made her escape. Fantasia made his way over to his injured teammate. He placed his hands over the wound.

"Ow! Careful." Sparklight said, pain in his voice.

"Nosiop, evael thgilkraps ydob." Fantasia spoke, healing Sparklight.

"Thanks."

 **A/N: Thank you to all who sent me characters. I'm sorry I couldn't use all of them.**

 **Credit goes to:**

 **Angel Rodriguez - Diamondback: tobi-is-an-a** **rtist-too**

 **Zack Clear - Sparklight: CrimsonNova510**

 **Rani Patel - Mirage: Call Me Calmity**

 **Edmond Austen - Fantasia: alucard deathsinger**

 **Tyler Holt - Neptune: Starguy**

 **Sarah Bates - Mnemosyne: Sage Nicholson**

 **Farnese Raiya - Black Thorn: CrimsonNova510**

 **Villains will be introduced in the next chapter, which will problem be out next week.**


	4. Conspiring

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm sorry I didn't really describe the characters appearance. I don't want to over describe characters because it feels like I'm dumping too much information at once, but it seems I overcompensated. Let me know if I did better here. It was also pointed out that I had grammatical errors in the last chapter, so I've decided that I should start using a beta reader. I've never used one before, but it seems rather simple. If anyone wants to beta read for me, let me know. Anyways, here's the story.**

 _Gotham_

 _July 5, 21:03 est_

Black Thorn waited in a old, abandon building in downtown Gotham. Her right arm is wrapped due to the burn from earlier that day. She sat in a ratty chair, reading a book.

"I said nine." She said, not looking up from her book.

"It's nine o' three." A woman replied. She had black, pixie cut hair and intimidating hazel eyes.

Black Thorn closed her book, setting it down in the chair as she stood.

"I thought mercenaries would be more organized with their time. Especially one with your resume, Trickshot."

"Thorn." A new voice came from behind.

Trickshot looked over her shoulder to see a dark haired man with a scar on the bridge of his nose behind her. "Apparently my resume isn't impressive enough."

"This isn't really a one person job." Black Thorn explained. "Or a three person job for that matter."

"Who else are we waiting on?" The man asked.

"Our muscle." Black Thorn replied simply.

Trickshot walked over to the man. "I don't believe we met. I'm Trickshot."

She put out her hand as a formality, but he didn't take it.

"Archangel." He replied, moving away after from her.

They waited. Black Thorn wouldn't say anything until everyone was there and it was starting to get boring. It had been sixteen minutes of sitting in silence.

"Where is he?" Black Thorn mumbled in anger.

"I don't think this muscle of yours is showing up." Trickshot told Black Thorn, becoming irritated by the waste of her time.

Black Thorn shot a glare towards the mercenary. She didn't appreciate being talked to in such a manner.

"Hello?" A voice called from down a hall.

"In here." Black Thorn shouted back.

A man with messy black hair and platinum blond highlights walked in. He had confused look on his face. While he didn't appear weak, he didn't really seem like the 'muscle' type, at least compared to the other two.

"Leviathan." Black Thorn said, walking over to him. The smile on her smile suggested she had forgotten the amount of time he made her wait.

"Edward, actually. Leviathan is my..." He searched for the right word, but nothing accurate really came to mind. "Friend."

"Well Edward." She began, before dropping the fake smile. "You're late. I don't appreciate being made to wait."

She pulled a spike from her skin and ran it across his cheek. The pressure wasn't enough to cut, but it sent her message, loud and clear.

"This place isn't exactly easy to find." Edward explained.

"You're lucky I need your friend." Black Thorn turned with that comment, so that she was facing everyone. "Now that we're all here-"

"Hold up Blue. You got a spot for one more?" A new voice said.

"Smiley." Black Thorn nearly growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard through the grape vine you were starting up a little team. Sounds like fun." Smiley replied, walking into the room. He was a tall, lanky man, a mop of bottle blond hair on his head.

"We don't need your help." Black Thorn told him.

"No, what you need is to not make an enemy of me." Smiley explained. "Gotham is mine and Joker's turf after all and boss don't take to kindly to competition. But, I can persuade him to not kill you all, if there's something in it for me, of course."

"This isn't a game." Black Thorn said.

"Oh Blue, everything's a game." Smiley replied, a large grin on his face.

Smiley might have been annoying, but he wasn't an idiot. Black Thorn knew he'd make good on his threat too if she didn't comply. As much as she hated it, she let Smiley stay.

 _Belle Reve Penitentiary_

 _July 8, 12:45 cdt_

Inmate, River Crane, was brought to the warden's office. In all honesty, he didn't know why. He wasn't exactly a well behaved inmate, but he certainly wasn't he worse.

"You may go." The warden, Amanda Waller, told the guards as River sat down.

They left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I've been reading your file, very impressive." Waller began. "Robbery, assault, the list goes on. Our psychologist has diagnosed you with anti-social personality disorder and as a psychopath."

"I prefer the term bananas." River informed her, pushing a strand of his reddish brown hair from his face.

"I'm sure you do." She looked back at the papers on her desk. "He also said you are highly intelligent. Apparently not that intelligent, though. You didn't anticipate that mentor of yours cutting you loose to save his own skin."

River's expression changed with that statement. "Scarecrow's not my partner, not anymore. I work alone now."

"You don't work at all. Not while you're behind these walls." Waller explained, shutting his file. "Which brings to me to why I brought you in here today."

"Am I getting off on good behavior?" Asked sarcastically.

"Rumor has it a few new criminals on the block are scheming together. I don't like that. You see, last time something like that happened, I lost my job. It took a long time to get it back." Waller told the inmate.

"What's this got to do with me? I don't know anything, I've been locked up for six months."

"I need a spy. Someone to infiltrate the group and report back to me."

"So you are letting me out." There was a hint of excitement in River's voice.

"I can't do that. There will be too many questions as to why."

"What then?"

Waller took a breath. She reached into her pocket, but paused, contemplating what she was about to do. She pulled something wrapped in paper out of her pocket and placed it into River's hand.

"It's a master key." Waller told him. "Use it tomorrow night, then get rid of it. There's a date and address on the paper, meet me there."

River looked at the item in his hand, then at Waller, and finally at the item one last time before stuffing into his prison suit.

"You got a deal, Warden."

 **A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who sent an oc. This is everyone who made it. I had a lot of great options, but at the end of the day, I couldn't use all of them.**

 **Credit goes to:**

 **Makenzie Brooks - Trickshot: tobi-is-an-artist-too**

 **Samuel Rodriges - Archangel: TheLastDarkovian**

 **Edward Drake - Leviathan: gold crown dragon**

 **Jake Jeckel - Smiley: PretzelNinja**

 **Dorian "River" Crane - Dreamcatcher: Mystique Monroe**


	5. Practice and Videogames

**A/N: This was meant to come up a couple hours ago, but stuff came up, sorry. I'm still looking for a beta. I got one offer, but they didn't meet the site's standards unfortunately. If you're interested, just pm me.**

 _New York City_

 _July 9, 16:09 est_

"Dniw, wolb dnuor em gnorts, tsaf. Tfil em otni eht ria." Wind blew towards Edmond, spinning around him. His ash white hair ruffled by the air. It lifted him off the ground. "Rehgih."

"Good job Edmond." Zatanna told her eldest protege.

"Oh yeah, beat this." Rani replied, readying her focus. "Dnomde, eht dlrow skool ylbbow. Ti stfihs dnuora, gnimoceb ekil a epocsodielak."

Edmond began to wobble, looking a bit sick before dropping to the ground with a thud.

"Ow."

Zatanna checked to make sure the boy was okay before turning to her olive skinned protege.

"Rani, you're exceptionally gifted in reality manipulation magic, but you have to be careful. You almost serious hurt Edmond."

"I'm fine." Edmond insisted, standing up.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him, but it's not like he couldn't heal himself. He is learning healing magic." Rani told her mentor.

"Learning being the key word there. Edmond is still new to healing magic." Zatanna explained.

"I prefer elemental magic anyways." Edmond stated.

"I think you two have practiced enough for today." Zatanna said. "How about you two just relax for the rest of the evening. No studying."

"Awesome. Thanks Zatanna." Rani said, hugging her mentor.

Rani left, leaving Zatanna and Edmond by themselves. Edmond was silent. He wanted to tell her. He was so scared. Black Thorn knew his secret, he was sure. Only a few people, including Zatanna, knew the truth about him. He couldn't say anything though. He couldn't let his mentor know that the enemy knew his secret, that he let it affect him in the field.

"Edmond, are you alright?" Zatanna asked her protege.

Edmond mouth open to speak, but closed it before any words came out. He looked away from the raven haired woman, instead focusing on his pocket watch that he had taken out without thinking.

"I'm fine." He said, but his tone said something different.

Zatanna knew better than to push. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm good. I think I'm going practice that wind spell more. It's not perfect yet." Edmond said, getting back control of his voice.

"Relax for a day. A good magician knows when to take a break."

"Okay." Edmond lied. He couldn't not practice, but he didn't want to get into this argument again.

 _Miami, Florida_

 _July 9, 16:20 est_

Zack had zeta over to Miami to hang out with Tyler. The plan was a beach day, but it had started down pouring, so they ended up inside, playing video games.

"You did not just red shell me." Zack stated with amused annoyance.

Tyler laughed at Zack's reaction as he passed the brown haired boy and crossed the finish line.

"Better luck next time." Tyler said with a chuckle still in his voice.

They were about to start the next race when Tyler's phone dinged.

"It's Rani." He told Zack. "She wants to hang out. You mind if she joins us?"

"Are you kidding? Do you realize how competitive she is?" Zack retorted.

"We can do something other than video games." Tyler suggested.

"Nothing here, it's pouring out." Zack reminded him.

Tyler noted what Zack said as he replied to Rani.

 _Tyler:_ _Hanging out with Zack, but it's raining cats and dogs over here, don't think there's much to do_

 _Rani: You guys wanna come to New York, we could go see that new spy movie_

"She wants to know if we want to go see a movie." Tyler told his friend.

"Sure, I could see a -" He was cut off by his own phone. He looked at the message. "Never mind, Static needs me, gotta go."

"Alright, see you later man." Tyler said, hugging Zack before he ran off to the nearest Zetatube.

 **A/N: Sorry for how short this is. I promise the next one will be longer. See you guys next week.**


	6. Break Out

**A/N: Before we start the chapter, I wanted to address a couple of reviews.**

 **StarGuy - Yes, I will be updating every Thursday. Also, that wasn't a date between Tyler and Rani, it was more friends hanging out, but that doesn't mean nothing going to happen. Maybe there's something else there, who knows? ;-)**

 **gold crown dragon - That's an ambitious suggestion. It would be awesome if I could do 2-3k a week, but I don't have that kind of time, so I'll probably be sticking to 1k a week. Sorry I can't give more.**

 **And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I love hearing from you guys.**

 _Belle Reve Penitentiary_

 _July 9, 23:31 cdt_

"Tell me everything that happened." Superboy said to the warden.

The league had gotten a call about an escapee and Superboy and his protege Diamondback had been tasked with investigating it.

"His name is Dorian "River" Crane, goes by the Dreamcatcher." Waller began.

"I've heard of him. That's Scarecrow guy, isn't it." Diamondback added.

"Yes, and if I'd had to guess, that's who he's with now." Waller told the diamond covered boy.

"How'd he escape? Isn't this prison build to hold Superman?" Superboy questioned.

"It appears he got a hold of a master key." Waller explained.

"So he had help." Diamond suggested.

"Maybe. Maybe he stole it off guard or someone sneaked a copy in to him. We can't leave out any possibility." Waller replied.

"We better get looking for him then." Superboy told Diamondback and the two left the prison.

"I'm going to call in a little help to look into the possibility of this being an inside job." Diamondback told Superboy as they left.

"Who?" His mentor asked.

"A teammate." Diamondback replied.

He pressed a button that was on his ear piece. Mnemosyne had put it so that the team could get a hold of her whenever. Diamondback waited for a response. He was beginning to think he wouldn't get one when he heard a groggy sounding. "Hello."

"You sound tired." Diamondback stated.

"Yeah, well it's almost one a.m. for me. What do you need?" Mnemosyne asked in a tired but snippy tone.

"No rush, I didn't realize you were asleep, but I need you to investigate all the employees at Belle Reve. There was a break out tonight and there's reason to believe the inmate had help."

"On it." Mnemosyne replied, sounding more awake. "I'll have my finding to you in the morning."

"Thanks."

 _Bridgeport Conneticut_

 _July 9, 24:42 est_

Sage always loved a good problem. She scoured through every digital file Belle Reve had on their employees, if someone was to blame, she would find them. She watched the security footage to see who the inmate had been in contact with, whether guard, fellow inmate, or visitor. Nothing matched up. After two hours of nothing, she went into her kitchen to get some coffee to keep awake.

"Sage? What time is it?" A tired voice said as Sage finished pouring the coffee. "Is that coffee?"

"I didn't think you'd be awake, mom." Sage replied, setting the undrank coffee on the counter. "I'm just working on a project."

Her mother's hazel-gray eyes, the same one's she had, stared at her with a tired, but serious look. "Go to bed now young lady."

"But mom-"

"No buts, you are thirteen years old, you will listen to me."

"Fine." Sage groaned as she headed back to bed. She pulled her dirty blonde hair out of the mess bun she had put it in to work and laid down. She was mad that she couldn't finish her work, but she still fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _Gotham_

 _July 10, 14:02 est_

River missed Gotham. This was his city, but after Scarecrow left him for the cops to find, it didn't feel like his. The whole place felt lonely. He didn't have time to dwell on that thought, though. He was on a mission at the moment. He had to find one of these conspirators and gain their trust. Shouldn't be too hard considering how Gotham was packed with villians. River decided to head for the old stomping grounds of a friend of his.

It didn't take long. It's not exactly hard to miss a tall man with a smiley face shirt and bandanna around his mouth terrorizing citizens. He was evading capture when he started running pass the alleyway River was standing in. As Smiley passed, River grabbed him, pulling him into the alleyway and ducking behind some dumpsters. Thankfully no one saw them.

They listened to as the people in pursuit of the mad clown ran farther and farther away. When the sound disappear, Smiley pushed River away, turning around to face him. With a metal bowling in his hand and a wild look in his eyes, Smiley asked the redhead, "Who are you?"

River chuckled at the view before him. "Put down the bowling pin Jakey."

Smiley's eyes widened even more so, if that was possible. Only a handful of people knew his real name, and only one called him Jakey. "Dreamy? That you? I don't recognize you with your fancy clothes and mask."

"I feel naked without it. The sooner I'm out of this, the better."

Smiley looked him over. He wasn't in the orange jumpsuit so generous provided by the prison, but rather a white tank top and jeans that were clearly too big. He wasn't sure where River got the clothes, but he looked like a mess.

"Not that it's not great to see your friendly, crazy as bananas face out of prison, but why'd you could back to Gotham? It's the first place they'll look." Smiley asked.

A smile creep across River's face. "That's part of the fun. Besides, I heard you were working with a new crew, thought you come help a friend out."

"For you Dreamy, of course. I'll see what I can do."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next Thursday.**


	7. New Teammate?

**A/N: Sorry this is a few hours later than usual, but I promised Thursday and it's Thursday (for me at least). I've had a bit of a long day. Thank you to everyone who review.**

 _Gotham_

 _July 10, 15:21 est_

The two psychopaths stopped at one of Dreamcatcher's old hide outs before going to meet the team. He was glad to finally be back in the costume he so missed. Wearing his neck high waist coat with its gold accents, covered by his tailcoat that went past his black pants, reaching his matching winkle pickers, finished with a splash of color from his red glove, he felt like a gentleman again. Well, not a true gentleman, but the one he played. He covered his face with his signature burlap mask and fedora and left with Smiley to continue his mission.

The headquarters wasn't too far from where they just were. They walked into the abandoned building, no one on the streets to pay any mind to them.

"Wait here." Smiley whispered as they walked through the door.

The two shared a smile, both loving a good surprise. Smiley walked down the hall, turning right and disappearing behind the wall.

"Blue, you got my message." Smiley said as he walked into the room.

"What was so important that you had to have all of us here." Black Thorn asked angrily. Smiley was really starting to overstep his bounds.

"I come barring gifts." Smiley replied.

Dreamcatcher took that as his queue to enter.

"Everyone, give a warm welcome to our new member." Smiley said, clapping. He was the only one.

"Jeez, tough crowd." The excon said with a smile no one could see. "I'm Dreamcatcher."

"I heard about you on the news, you're that guy that broke out of Belle Reve." Trickshot pointed out.

Dreamcatcher did an over the top bow. "That's me."

"So you break out of prison and just expect you'll get a spot on my crew?" Black Thorn asked.

"Call me bananas." Dreamcatcher replied with an amused tone.

"Even _if_ I consider letting you in, it's not the kind of job you'd be into." The leader explain.

Dreamcatcher took off his mask to reveal his face. It was already all over the news, he saw no point in hiding it. "Try me."

Black Thorn didn't day a word.

"We're going to end that little junior Justice League once and for all." Edward told the madman.

"Sounds fun." Dreamcatcher stated. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Heroes are just villains who bury their dark secrets." Archangel said with a slightly amused tone. "And once those secrets come out, their world starts to crumble."

"I like the way mr. tall-dark-and-evil over there thinks." Dreamcatcher replied, examining the raven haired man.

"Evil is an arbitrary word." Archangel pointed out.

"Oh tomato, avocado." Dreamcatcher replied, dismissing Archangel with a wave of the hand.

"Tomato, what?" Edward asked, confused, but Dreamcatcher just ignored him.

"When do we start?"

"You don't start." Black Thorn stated flatly.

"Oh come on Blue, we have room for one more." Smiley said with a cocky smirk like he knew he'd win the argument.

A look spread across Black Thorn's face that looked like she was ready to kill. She stared Smiley down as if to challenge him, but he didn't back down. His green eyes staring into hers.

"Six against six are better odds than six against five." Trickshot pointed out.

Black didn't take her eyes off the clown. " _Fine._ " She spat out. "You can stay. But, you listen to me. I'm the leader here."

"You got it boss." Dreamcatcher replied with a satisfied look.

 _Happy Harbor_

 _July 10, 15:42 est_

"Any news on the escaped prisoner?" Rani asked Angel as he walked into the cave.

"Nothing yet. Mnem been combing through the data files, but nothing is linking to his escape yet." Angel replied, taking a sea next to Tyler on the couch.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tyler asked his leader.

"The Justice League hasn't given us any instructions yet. We just have to wait and see if they give us a mission to look for him." Angel explained in a tired voice. He had't gotten any sleep since the break out.

"That's ridiculous. He's obviously in Gotham. We should just go there now and get him. It's five against one. Six if Mnem joins us." Zack stated in frustration.

"We need to wait for the Justice League." Angel told the eager brunette.

"Unfortunately, Angel's right. We need to wait." Rani added, backing up her leader despite how much she wanted to hunt Dreamcatcher down at that moment.

"What should we do while we wait then?" Tyler asked the group.

"Spar?" Zack offered.

"I'm game." Rani replied.

"Sounds good to me." Tyler added.

"Do we have to?" Edmond asked. While he was one for always practicing, he didn't like them idea of fighting his teammates.

"I think a little sparring will be good for all of us" Angel stated, standing up, though a bit too fast.

"Maybe not for you." Tyler said, standing up as well. "You look exhausted."

"I'm alright." Angel said before yawning loudly. "On second thought, maybe I'll sit the first round out."

 **A/N: Sorry for whatever spelling errors there are. Like I said up top, I've had a long day and just could edit today. Let me know if you rather me update every Thursday or be a day or two late to edit and proofread.**


	8. Sparring

**A/N: I am so sorry. I lost track of the days. My schedule is getting a bit hectic and it maybe take me a couple weeks to get it under control. This chapter is 1k+ though, if that helps.**

 _Happy Harbor_

 _July 10, 15:56 est_

Everyone suited up and got ready to spar. They pair off into two sets of pairs, Rani against Tyler and Edmond against Zack. The the two winners would then battle each other.

"Before we start, I'd like to remind everyone of the rules." Angel told the group. "One, be careful. This is just a fun training exercise. I don't want to see anyone get seriously hurt. Which leads me to rule two. No powers."

"Seriously." Rani groaned.

"Well it always good to work on your hand to hand skills." Angel told his petite teammate. "Besides, last time we sparred, the entire room was flooded in nearly six inches of water."

Tyler suddenly became very interested in the ground. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Anyways, Rani, Tyler, you two are up first."

Rani and Tyler stood on opposite sides of the "ring".

"Ready?" Rani asked, her brown eyes filled with determination.

"Whenever you are." Tyler replied, though in a more relaxed tone, a smile on his lips.

They circled around, neither one making the first move, yet.

"I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin off your face."

"You know, you're actually not the first girl to say that to me."

"Oh shut up, Holt." There was nothing harsh in her voice as she said those words, but rather a playful taunting.

Tyler made the first move. He ran towards Rani. She dodged his attack, countering with her own. She swung her fist at the tan boy's jaw. He just barely dodged it, backing up to put space between the two of them.

"Not bad." Tyler stated.

"Wish I could say the same. That move was predictable." Rani explained to her opponent.

"Guess I gotta work on that." Tyler said, running at Rani again.

This time, instead of dodging, Rani readied a punch. As she threw her fist, Tyler attempted to dodge, dropping to the ground, sweeping the Hindi girl's feet out from under her.

"Better?" Tyler asked, pinning her down.

"Like you meant to do that." Rani retorted.

She kicked at one of Tyler's legs, causing him to lose balance. She pushed him on his back before he could steady himself, pinning him to the ground. Her stance was more sturdy, harder to move from the angle Tyler was being held at. He couldn't get back up.

"I win." Rani said with pride.

"Yes you do." Tyler replied, a soft smile on his lips.

"Uh guys, our turn." Zack said when neither one moved.

"Right." Rani said, standing up and offering her hand to Tyler.

They left the ring as the other two got on.

"Ready?" Zack asked his opponent with a cocky smile sitting on his face.

Edmond glanced over to Angel as hoping he would call it off.

"You got this Edmond." Angel replied, misreading his teammate's face.

Edmond fought an eye roll as he turned back to Zack.

"Ready." The lack of enthusiasm evident.

Zack wasted no time going after Edmond. Like his co-protege, Edmond evaded the attack. Zack turned, throwing a punch at the taller boy. Edmond blocked the punch, but didn't counter the attack, fighting a more defensive fight. Zack threw anther punch, again evaded by Edmond. On the third punch, Edmond raised his arm to block the attack again, but Zack was expecting it that time, grabbing his opponent's arm. He pulled him off balance, hitting his legs to finish the job. Edmond landed on the ground hip first, with a light shattering sound.

"Time out." Angel yelled, walking over.

Edmond fished in his pocket for his pocket watch, the source of the shattered sound.

"Sorry man." Zack said when he saw the watch.

"You broke it!" Edmond yelled.

Everyone was a bit taken aback. No one, not even Rani, had heard him yell before.

"It was an accident." Zack told him. If he was being honest, Edmond was scaring a little.

Edmond replied with just an indecipherable look. Anger? Yes, but something else. Something hidden under the anger.

Edmond got up from the ground a second later, heading straight for the zeta tube.

"Where are going?" Angel asked, concerned.

There was no reply, Edmond continued on, not even looking back as he entered the tube.

When Edmond existed the zeta tube, he essentially in the middle of no where. He wasn't entirely sure where he was at the moment. All he knew for sure was that this was an old zeta stop no one used anymore. Zatanna and him had agreed on this spot to meet if Edmond was in trouble. He pulled out his phone and called his mentor.

"Hello." Zatanna answered.

"It broke." Edmond told her. He kept his voice calm despite the fear he was currently feeling.

"I'll be right there." Zatanna replied, hanging up the phone.

Zatanna was there for just two minutes. Edmond kept a calm composer despite how scared he was at the moment. Zatanna could tell how he was feeling, she knew her protege. He was holding his pocket watch in his hand, glancing down every a couple seconds as Zatanna walked over. She took the pocket watch from Edmond and studied it.

"It's okay." She told her protege. "The glass is broken, but it's still in working order."

"Are you sure?" Edmond asked.

"Yes." Zatanna assured him.

Edmond let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He took his pocket watch back from Zatanna.

"You gonna be alright?" Zatanna asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I was just a little nervous."

"Do talk about it?"

"It happen during sparring practice." He told her.

"No." Zatanna stated, looking at him sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about _it_?"

"No, not right now." Not ever would have been a more accurate statement.

"Okay. How about you go home and relax. I'll tell your team you're taking the rest of the day off." Zatanna offered.

"I can do that." Edmond replied and he actually meant it that time.

 **A/N: Again, so sorry. I will still try to update every Thursday, but I can't promise anything. Just bare with me a couple weeks.**


	9. Intel

**A/N: Yay! It's out on time! Hate to say it, but don't expect it. I'll try my best, but for now, enjoy.**

 _New York City_

 _July 11, 22:28 est_

It was late. River had made his threw the crowded streets to the address on the small piece of paper the warden had given him just a couple days ago. He ended up in front of a ratty looking apartment building. It looked worse than some of the buildings in Gotham. He looked at the paper one more time to make sure he had the right place.

 _16 Weisman Ave_

 _apt B-03_

 _11:30 pm_

River hit the button next to B-03. There was a buzzer sound and he opened the door, heading up the stairs to the apartment. It was empty in the halls, but not quiet. The walls must have been thin. River could hear people arguing, music booming, and what sounded like a possible robbery going on. When he made it to B-03, he added to the pile noise, knocking loudly on the door. As he waited, his eyes wandered the small hall, not that there was much to look at. Stained carpet, cracked walls, some water damage on the ceiling. The door finally opened, though River couldn't see who opened it. He walked in anyways, the door shutting behind him.

"I thought you would be late." Waller said, taking her hand off the doorknob.

"Why here?" River asked, taking in the room before turning to face her. "Thin walls."

"Loud neighbors." Waller explained. She wasn't wrong, River was having trouble hearing the warden as it was.

Waller lead River to a couple of fold up chairs in what was probably meant to be a living room. They each took a seat facing one another.

"Not going to offer me a drink or anything?" River asked with a smug look.

"Get talking." Waller replied, already annoyed with him.

"Black Thorn the ring leader of the whole thing. She's got five henchmen working for her, Trickshot, Archangel, Smiley, and some guy I've never heard of. Edward Something. I don't know his deal yet." River informed Waller.

"Those are some big names there. And you say Black Thorn, as in the highly wanted Farnese Raiya, is the one in charge." Waller stated.

"That's her."

"What is she planning?"

"She wants the get rid of the sidekicks of the Justice League." River said.

"Why not just go for the League?" Waller asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. Maybe that's part two. If you ask me, it's actually a smart move." River replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Why's that?" Waller asked.

River stared at her for a moment, his face completely serious. "Do you have _anything_ to drink? soda? water? I'm parched."

Anger flared behind Waller's eyes. She was really hating this kid at the moment.

"Nothing? Fine."

"Crane." Waller's voice was stern.

"Right." He leaned back forward. "It's smart because it's a smaller target, but an important one. No more sidekicks means no knew Justice League members. Why fight the League head on when you can wait and let it die out?"

"You're a smart kid Crane." Waller told River. "Now, how are they planning on getting rid of the sidekicks?"

"I've only been told the first step: getting their attention, planting the seeds of doubt."

"And how do plan on getting their attention?"

River gave her a look that said: _You know how._

Waller looked disappointed, but not surprised.

"What did you expect when you asked me to infiltrate a group of conspiring criminals?" River asked the warden.

"I don't want anyone seriously hurt." Waller told him.

River wanted to protest a bit. He like seeing people in pain, he couldn't help it. He kept his mouth shut, though. He decided he would listen to Waller, for now at least.

"It's going down in two days. I get the details of the attack tomorrow." River informed.

"We meet up here again in two days then, same time." Waller explained, standing up.

River followed suit. "You got it Warden."

He stuck out his hand. Waller looked at it for a moment before deciding to shake. River was actually a bit surprised. No one ever actually took his hand when he offered it. They shook briefly and River left. Waller stayed behind, probably to avoid being seen with the wanted criminal. River started making his way down the stairs towards the door, when he stopped midway, a door in front of him. River pushed his hair behind his ear and looked at the stairs he been just came down. Waller was still in the apartment. A small smile flashed across his lips. He wouldn't hurt anyone like she requested, but that didn't mean he couldn't take something. No one seemed to be home anyways. River picked the lock and went in to have a little fun.

 _Gotham_

 _July 12, 20:16 est_

Smiley walked into the abandon building that they were using as a base and into the room everyone was waiting in. Angry eyes fell onto him.

"What?" Smiley asked, ignorant to the reason for the stares.

"Eight o'clock Smiley, eight o'clock." Black Thorn said with anger.

"Come on Blue, I'm not that late." Smiley replied.

"Sixteen minutes." Trickshot told him in an annoyed tone.

"Really Trixie, you too." Smiley said, anger dripping into his voice.

"You're the one at fault here, Smiley." Edward pointed out.

"Can we just get on with the plan?" Dreamcatcher asked, trying to avoid the fight him could sense coming.

"Yes, lets." Black Thorn replied, a bit of anger still in her voice as she got the map out.

Archangel took note of what Dreamcatcher did, steering everyone away from a fight. He was impressed.

"We're dividing up into three groups." Black Thorn started. "Trickshot and Smiley will be breaking into Wayne Enterprises with me."

"You and me?" Smiley asked, surprised by what he heard.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. I don't trust you." Black Thorn explained.

"Fair enough." Smiley replied. He might have still been mad at her, but he couldn't argue with her not trusting him. He didn't trust him.

"Archangel and Dreamcatcher, you two breaking into Gotham Jewelers." Black Thorn continue.

"Lucky me." Archangel said looking at Dreamcatcher with a small smile.

Archangel liked to flirt a little now and then. It messed with people. Would anything come out of it? Of course not, that wasn't the point. Dreamcatcher might have been cute, but it was a power move more than anything else.

"Lucky you." Dreamcatcher said back with his own smile.

Black Thorn rolled her eyes. "Edward, I need your _friend_ to be the distraction for the Justice League. He'll be front and center in the middle of Gotham."

"A lot of people will be over there." Edward pointed out.

"That's kinda the point." Black Thorn stated flatly.

"Is there a nearby water source?" Edward asked.

"Uhh.." Black Thorn looked down at the map. "A nearby fire hydrant."

"If you want the League's attention, put him at the docks. They'll need to focus a lot more attention on him that way." Edward explained.

"Good point. You'll be at the docks." Black Thorn agreed. "Everyone on the same page?"

Everyone agreed.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow at noon, my plan goes into motion and soon, there will be no more sidekicks." Black Thorn said, rolling up the map.

 **A/N: I rather enjoy this chapter, I think I'm really getting into it now. I hope it's as good as I think it is.**


	10. Important Update

**I wanted to say sorry. I've had a lot of stuff going on these past couple weeks and I'll be busy still for the next few. I wanted to update, but I haven't had time. I'm aiming to have the next chapter out by the weekend, but no promises. The updates will probably be hectic for a while. I underestimated how busy I was going to be. I'm sorry.**

 **In the meantime, I had a couple little references in the last chapter that no one seemed to catch (or maybe it you did and just didn't point it out). You can go back and try to find them. Just something to do while you wait.**

 **See you this weekend, maybe.**


	11. In Position

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but it's here now. Hope you enjoy.**

 _Gotham Harbor_

 _July 13,_ _11:59 est_

Edward looked at his watch. In twenty seconds it would be noon. He shifted his view to to the water in front of him. It was beautiful.

"Ready?" Edward asked as the second hand neared the twelve.

Edward's brown eyes turned to a sickly yellow. "Ready."

 _Gotham_ _Jeweler_

 _July 13, 12:00 est_

"Leviathan is in position. You're on in ten." Black Thorn said to Dreamcatcher and Archangel through their comms.

"Roger that." Archangel replied.

" _Roger that._ " Dreamctacher mocked lightheartedly.

"That's what you're suppose to say." Archangel replied flatly.

"I suppose that's true." Dreamcatcher admitted. "I just never heard anyone actually say it."

"Can we focus on the mission?" Archangel asked, annoyed by the talking.

Dreamcatcher reached a hand out to Archangel's face. His red gloves brushed over the others black mask as he turn off Archangel's comm. He then pulled his hand away to turn off his own.

"You can't get into trouble if Black Thorn can't hear you." Dreamcatcher said. "We have about eight minutes. I want to talk."

"About what?" Archangel asked.

"Were you trying to mess with me yesterday or were you seriously when you said you were partnered with me?"

Archangel liked how straightforward Dreamcatcher was with the question. Not a lot of people were like that.

"I was just having a little fun. Why, did it work?"

"I'd be lying if I said you don't intrigue me, but it takes more than a little flirting to throw me off." Dreamcatcher explained.

"You're intrigued by me?" Archangel questioned, his mask hiding the fact he was blushing a little.

"Or maybe I'm just having a little fun too." Dreamcatcher added.

They were silent for what felt like centuries, trying to study one another.

"You think you're good at these mind games, don't you?" Archangel asked. "You think you can get into my head?"

"I don't know if I'm as good at it as you, but I do know one thing; I _am_ in your head. The question is, are either of us actually sincere." Dreamcatcher explained.

Archangel was becoming frustrated with the psycho. "I don't like you talking in circles like that."

"If you don't like it handsome, then don't play the game." Dreamcatcher reached his hand out again, turning on his teammate's comm.

Black Thorn was yelling so loud, Dreamcatcher could hear it before turning on his own.

"We lost you there for a minute." Dreamcatcher told his leader.

"Don't turn your comms off again!" Black Thorn yelled, knowing Dreancatcher's statement was a lie.

"Understood." Archangel replied.

"What happened to roger that?" Dreamcatcher asked.

"Stay focused." Was all Archangel replied.

 _Happy Harbor_

 _July 13, 12:02est_

Tyler and Zack ran into the main part of the cave where everyone else was. They had gotten an alert while hanging out telling them to get the cave asap. Everyone was already suited up by the time they got there.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked Angel.

"That." Angel replied, pointing to a screen.

On it was a giant, black, horned serpent in Gotham's harbor. It was destroying the area completely.

"Leviathan." Tyler said in a small voice. He had never seen the thing before, but he had heard stories from some Atlantians.

Zack's face dropped. "We're fighting _that_."

"No." angel assured him. "The Justice League is handling that problem, but it's left them short handed. We are all on call until they come back."

Tyler's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Dude, we gotta suit up." Zack told his friend.

"Right."

 _Happy Harbor_

 _July 13, 12:10est_

The alert rang through the cave. Everyone stood ready as Diamondback pulled up the information.

"Dreamcatcher and Archangel are breaking into Gotham Jeweler." He informed the team.

"Since when are they working together?" Fantasia questioned.

"Does it matter? Let's go." Mirage said racing to the ship. The others followed.

Sparklight got into the pilot's seat and set a course for Gotham.

"Guys," Mnemosyne's voice rang through her teammates ears. "We have a problem. Smiley and Trickshot are currently breaking into Wayne Enterprises woth Black Thorn."

"Something seems off." Fantasia said.

"You're right, but we can't focus on that right now." Diamondback responded. "Sparklight, drop Mirage, Fantasia, and me by Wayne Enterprises. You, Neptune, and Mnemosyne head to the Gotham Jeweler."

"On it." Sparklight said, changing course to Wayne Enterprises.

 **A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out. I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week, but no promises.**


	12. Update: I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, long time, no see. No new chapter today, sorry. Actually, I'm sorry twice, because I don't think I can keep going with this story. You guys gave me some amazing characters to work with and I really liked writing this story, but with everything on my plate right now, I've just lost interest. I don't want to be doing this to you guys, and if anyone want to pick this up, let me know, but I just can't write this anymore. Again, I'm sorry I'm doing this, I never like when writers do this, but I just have too much on my plate and I need to cut back. I hope everyone understands. If you want to pick the story up, just pm me. Thanks for the great characters everyone.**


End file.
